The field of the invention is in the microwave transmission art.
Dielectric rod antennas fed by waveguides are well known in the art. Slot feed radiating systems from coaxial lines are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,691 to patentee R. H. Hallendorff discloses a dielectric rod antenna excited by a TE.sub.11 mode in a dielectrically loaded circular waveguide. The waveguide is excited by a current loop transition structure from a colinear, end-fire coaxial system. Other patents typical of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,467 to patentee D. H. Lanctot, 2,823,381 to patentees J. F. P. Martin et al, 2,611,869 to patentee E. O. Willoughby, and 2,465,245 to patentee F. S. Mabry.
Slot-fed dipoles are discussed in "Microwave Antenna Theory and Design" by Silver (Rad. Lab. Series, Vol. 12, McGraw-Hill Book Co.) at pages 245 through 250. The TE.sub.11 excitation of circular waveguides is discussed at pages 260 through 262 of "Radio Engineers Handbook" 1943 edition by Terman.